14 to 1
14 to 1 es el ending del anime Brothers Conflict, que abarca los 12 episodios de la primera temporada e interpretada por Asahina Bros. ft. Juli (los seiyuus de los hermanos Asahina con Juli). Sinopsis El video del ending comienza con la silueta de los 13 hermanos, del más gran al más chico. Seguido por el logo de Brothers Conflic. Finalmente, el primer personaje en aparecer es Yuusuke seguido de Subaru confesando que ninguno tenía la intención de lastimarla, entonces, aparece Kaname dejando a entender que el mundo esta en contra. Luego aparece Iori y Fuuto cantando (o dejando en claro) que son diferentes de todos sus hermanos. Aparecen los mellizos Azusa y Tsubaki junto a Wataru y Masaomi siendo apartados por Hikaru en su versión mujer seguido de Natsume y Louis haciendo un sencillo baile el cual es seguido por Ukyo siendo él, quien da la entrada a una pantalla donde aparecen los 13 hermanos juntos declarando su amor mientras bailan. Letra Kanji = My Sister めちゃくちゃにアイシテル! たったひとりを選んで欲しいのさ キミを 守らせてくれ! その微笑み 上目使い もうたくさんだ! 限界はとっくに超えてる Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! I need your love どうすればいい 教てくれよ 泣かせるつもりなんて なかったんだ (うそつけ!) まるで世界を 敵に回したよう 僕は彼ほど イジワルじゃないよね? 誘ってるの?(かわいい)拒否してるの?(うそでしょ) 甘すぎるキャンディ 噛み砕いた感触 焦るような ぐるぐるするよーな ハート・ブレイク! My Sister めちゃくちゃにアイシテル! やさしいだけの キスならいいのかい? ごめん… 抱きしめたいよ (近寄るな～!) 哀しみさえ 切なささえ 引き受けるから! 今すぐに すべてを預けて Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! I need your love そんなに強くなんかないクセに 無理してキミは笑顔 見せるんだね (オスどもめ～!) たまんないよね そっと触れさせてよ ホントの俺を キミだけに見せたい 驚く顔(…いいよね)そっぽ向く顔(だいすき～) この手で摘み取って 飾っておきたい花 私だけの キミが欲しい ハート・エイク! My Sister めちゃくちゃに大切で ときどき壊してみたくなるのさ ワガママを許してよ (ゆ、許さん!) いっしょに居る いっしょに笑う それが家族さ わかってる… でもキミが愛しい Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! I need your smile 「ただいま」が聞きたくて ずっと待ってたよ 怖がらないで そのドアを開ければいい ここが ほらキミの帰る場所だよ そうさ嬉しい今日も 叶える明日も いつでも… My Sister キミだけをアイシテル! やさしいだけの キスならいいのかい? ごめん… 抱きしめたいよ 哀しみさえ 切なささえ 引き受けるから! 今すぐに すべてを預けて Kiss!Kiss!Kiss! I need your love 「おはよう」「おやすみ」「ありがと」 「おはよう」「おやすみ」「ありがと」「I kiss You…」 |-|Romaji = My sister mechakucha ni ai shiteru! tatta hitori o erande hoshii no sa kimi o mamorasete kure! sono hohoemi uwamezukai mou takusan da! genkai wa tokku ni koeteru Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love dou sureba ii oshiete kure yo nakaseru tsumori nante nakatta nda (usotsuke!) maru de sekai o teki ni mawashita you boku wa kare hodo ijiwaru ja nai yo ne? sasotteru no? (kawaii) kyohi shiteru no? (uso desho) amasugiru kyandi kamikudaita kanshoku aseru you na guruguru suru yoo na haato bureiku! My sister mechakucha ni ai shiteru! yasashii dake no kisu nara ii no kai? gomen... dakishimetai yo (chikayoru naa!) kanashimi sae setsunasa sae hikiukeru kara! imasugu ni subete o azukete Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love sonna ni tsuyoku nanka nai kuse ni muri shite kimi wa egao miseru nda ne (osudomomee!) tamannai yo ne sotto furesasete yo honto no ore o kimi dake ni misetai odoroku kao (...ii yo ne) soppomuku kao (daisukii) kono te de tsumitotte kazatteokitai hana watashi dake no kimi ga hoshii haato eiku! My sister mechakucha ni taisetsu de tokidoki kowashitemitaku naru no sa wagamama o yurushite yo (yu, yurusan!) issho ni iru issho ni warau sore ga kazoku sa wakatteru... demo kimi ga itoshii Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your smile "tadaima" ga kikitakute zutto matteta yo kowagaranaide sono doa o akereba ii koko ga hora kimi no kaeru basho da yo sou sa ureshii kyou mo kanaeru asu mo itsu demo... My sister kimi dake o ai shiteru! yasashii dake no kisu nara ii no kai? gomen... dakishimetai yo kanashimi sae setsunasa sae hikiukeru kara! imasugu ni subete o azukete Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I need your love "ohayou" "oyasumi" "arigato" "ohayou" "oyasumi" "arigato" "I kiss you..." |-|Español = Mi hermana, ¡te amo locamente! Quiero ser el único al que elijas. ¡por favor déjame protegerte! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esa sonrisa y de esos ojos! ya he superado mi limite Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Necesito tu amor Dime que es lo que debería hacer Mi intención no es hacerte llorar (¡Mentirosos!) Incluso si el mundo entero se convierte en nuestro enemigo A diferencia de él, yo no tengo malas intenciones. ¿Me estás invitando? (Mi querida) ¿Me estás rechazando? ¿Es broma verdad? Siento que he masticado un caramelo demasiado dulce. Esta angustia me tiene dando vueltas y vueltas, como un impaciente. Mi hermana ¡te amo locamente! ¿Me permites darte un tierno beso? perdón, pero quiero abrazarte (¡Mantente lejos!) Tomaré incluso la tristeza y el dolor, así que puedes confiármelos todos a mí, ahora mismo. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Necesito tu amor He visto que tienes el hábito de parecer fuerte, y de siempre mostrar una sonrisa, ¿verdad? (¡Son unas bestias!) Ya no puedo contenerme, déjame acariciarte suavemente La verdad es que yo sólo quiero mostrarte como soy Tu rostro sorprendido (...es muy lindo) Y esa cara que hace cuando desvías la mirada (¡me encanta~!) Quiero arrancar una flor y adornarte con ella Yo sólo te quiero ¡y eso duele! Mi hermana eres extremadamente valiosa para mí. a pesar de eso, algunas veces quiero verte destrozada. perdóna mi egoísmo. (¡N-no te perdonaré!) Estar juntos, reír juntos, eso es una familia, lo entiendo...pero te deseo. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Necesito tu sonrisa Siempre he esperado escuchar un "Estoy en casa" No tengas miedo de abrir esa puerta, ya que este es el lugar al que puedes regresar Si hoy estás feliz espero que mañana también y siempre... Mi hermana ¡te amo solamente a ti! ¿Me permites darte un tierno beso? perdón, pero quiero abrazarte Tomaré incluso la tristeza y el dolor, así que puedes confiármelos todos a mí, ahora mismo. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Necesito tu amor "Buenos días" "Buenas noches" "Gracias" "Buenos días" "Buenas noches" "Gracias" "Te beso..." Video thumb|center|330 px Video Completo center|330px Curiosidades *Cada línea que cantan, tiene un significado especial... sus sentimientos por Ema. Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Endings